


Electric Love

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Gay, M/M, femboys lowkey, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Karl and Sapnap meet at a college party and Karl falls hard[Quick note: I do not mind if content creators see this, but I ask that you do not shove it in their faces as I assume they will get very annoyed with it and if any person mentioned in the story expresses discomfort about it, I will take it down :)]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Electric Love

Karl wasn’t exactly well known in his university. He wasn’t a part of any clubs, claiming he didn’t have time for extra curricular activities. His friends were tired of it.

“Come on Karl!” One of his best friends, Alex or Quackity, moans, “You don’t need to spend all day studying! Your grades are fine!”

Karl shook his head, “I’m not ditching this study group to go to some party. Especially since the only people I’ll know are you and George! It sounds awful.”

George groaned, “Pleasee? Just one party! That’s all we’re asking of you!”

“If I agree, will you stop asking me?” Karl finally gives in.

Both his friends cheer. Quackity shoved his friend’s shoulder, causing Karl to glare at him.

“Who all is going to be there?” Karl asks.

“The football team is hosting it,” George informs him, “I can only assume half the school will be there.”

“Then how the fuck did you two get invited?”

“George sucked the captain off and got us invited.” Quackity says, a laugh escaping him.

“You what?!” Karl yells, turning his head towards George.

“It was once! Besides, he promised to take me out on a date after this.” George mumbles, his face slowly becoming red.

So here he was. Standing in the middle of a living room watching drunk couples grind against each other and gripping the plastic cup as tight as he could to his chest. Karl was barely tipsy, but both George and Quackity had disappeared, making him more paranoid than he already was. He was being pushed and shoved by the people around him, some getting annoyed that he was just standing there. But what was he supposed to do? Grab a random person and dance with them?

He was thrown from his thoughts when a particularly rough shove sent him directly into someone’s chest. He looks up quickly, mouth opened to apologize, when his gaze meets the darkest eyes he’s ever seen. 

“You alright? Dude shoved you pretty hard,” The man speaks. _Holy shit his voice._

“I-I,” Karl stutters out, the tips of his ears growing hot, “Yeah, sorry. I should’ve moved.”

The man laughed, Karl could feel it rumble through his chest, “It’s alright, some people get pretty violent during these parties. What’s your name?”

“Karl,” His name slips out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“That’s a cute name. I’m Nick, but most people just call me Sapnap.” He grins down at Karl, watching the blush that spread down his ears and to his face.

Karl knew Sapnap’s name anywhere, he was vice captain of the football team. Karl was currently pressed up against the vice captain of the fucking football team who was, presumably, very straight and had just called Karl’s name cute. Right. Okay. He was totally fine, of course he was.

Or he thought he was until he felt Sapnap’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer to him.

Sapnap’s voice rang directly next to his ear, “Sorry, more people trying to get through. We should move away from the dancing.”

“You call that dancing?” Karl mutters, not expecting Sapnap to hear him.

“I take it you’ve never been to a party before?”

Karl’s face burns brighter, pulling a laugh from the raven haired man who was pulling him towards some couches, “That obvious?”

“Just a little,” Sapnap teases before sitting himself down on one of the couches, pulling Karl with him. 

Karl lets out a soft squeak as he hits the, surprisingly, soft couch below him. The force of the pull causing him to collide with Sapnap’s chest once more, forcing his hands onto the larger man’s shoulders.

“S-Sorry!” Karl mutters out, pulling himself away as quickly as he could.

Sapnap shrugged it off, “Did you come here alone?”

“No,” Karl shook his head, “My friends ditched me pretty quickly.”

“Some friends they are.”

“No, no! Not like that! I let them go, sorry I should’ve phrased that better. One of them went off with one of your friends and the other is currently getting as high as he physically can.”

“Oh! You must be George’s friend!” God dammit George.

Karl nods, “Yeah him and our other friend dragged me here against my own will. I’m not really a party person.”

Sapnap hums, “I get it dude, these parties can get hectic.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, the music being enough of a comfort for both of them. Karl manages to finish his drink after nearly 30 minutes of nursing the cup. He sets it down on the table in front of them.

“You want another?” Sapnap offers.

“I probably shouldn’t, someone has to make sure Quackity gets home safely.” Karl shakes his head.

Sapnap hums in acknowledgement, falling into silence again. Karl didn’t notice, but they had slowly been shifting closer to each other. Karl jumped when he felt his thigh brush against Sapnap’s. 

He inhaled shakily, the small amount of alcohol he’d consumed giving him a small burst of confidence. He swung his right leg over Sapnap’s thigh, letting it rest between the man’s knees. He almost moved back, his brain telling him he was a fucking idiot, before he felt Sapnap’s hand place itself on his thigh. He was totally fine. It wasn’t like one of the hottest dudes in his entire university was slowing inching his hand up Karl’s thigh. 

He swallowed thickly, trying his best not to freak out. He knew Sapnap could see how red his face was and how the blush traveled down his neck, under his shirt. He silently cursed himself for being so stupidly pale.

Sapnap’s hand stopped suddenly, Karl didn’t know if he was relieved or upset. He turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him, finding dark eyes locked with his. Sapnap was straight, right? Or was Karl making assumptions because he did football? Karl thought Dream was straight, but apparently him and one of Karl’s closest friends were getting down and dirty somewhere in the house.

His thoughts were cut short by his nose bumping into Sapnap’s.

“Is this ok?” If it wasn’t for the fact that they were less than an inch away from each other, Karl wouldn’t have understood what he had asked.

Was it ok? There wouldn’t exactly be any repercussions to this, would there? 

He nodded slowly, heart fluttering as Sapnap glanced down at his lips before closing the distance between them. Karl’s eyes fluttered shut, he couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone this talented. A large hand settled on his jaw, cupping his face and pulling him closer. 

Karl let himself be almost manhandled by the football player, his hands resting on Sapnap’s shoulders. His fists bunched together the material of Sapnap’s shirt as one of the man’s hands pulled him by his waist, forcing them impossibly closer. 

Karl wondered just what he had drank as another wave of confidence washed over him. It wasn’t like he was ever going to talk to Sapnap after this so why not have a little fun. He swung his left leg over Sapnap’s lap, adjusting himself so he could comfortably rest on his thighs. 

They pull apart, not separating further than a couple of inches, but enough to catch their breaths.

“Holy shit,” Karl mumbles.

“You taste like candy, did you eat something sweet before this?” 

“Shut up and kiss me again, nimrod.” 

Sapnap’s hand fell from his jaw to mirror his other hand, resting on Karl’s hips. Karl let his hands slide up to rest carefully in Sapnap’s hair, he didn’t want to hurt him. He could feel circles being imprinted onto his hips as Sapnap reconnected their lips. The taller one squeezed Karl’s hips causing him to gasp slightly, Sapnap’s tongue cautiously moving forward. In the back of Karl’s mind, he was grateful that Sapnap wasn’t pushing too hard, but nonetheless, he parted his lips more and let his tongue meet Sapnap’s. 

He felt hands slide from his hips up to his waist, ducking under his shirt. He gently tugged the black hair that was threaed through his fingers, relishing in the noise it drew from Sapnap. 

“Damn Karl, we left you alone for like thirty minutes,” Quackity’s voice startled him, the two of them quickly separating.

“I-I,” He stutters out, turning to see not only Quackity, but George and fucking Dream as well.

Sapnap glared at the captain, “Seriously dude?”

Dream shrugs, letting himself fall onto the adjacent couch. Karl felt Sapnap’s hands slide around to his back, pulling him against his chest.

“I told you that this party was going to be fun!” George says, a grin adorning his face.

Both of his friends looked too smug, “You weren’t even here for it! Those hickies are awfully dark. Have fun covering them up for work tomorrow.”

Pride bloomed in his chest as George stuck his tongue out, turning to hide his face in Dream’s arm.

“Damn now I’m the fucking fifth wheel.” Quackity moans, throwing himself down on the edge of the couches, “This fucking sucks you guys!”

Karl lets himself zone out as the others carry the conversation, focusing on how warm he felt curled up against Sapnap. His earlier paranoia had completely vanished by this point.

Why did he feel so safe around Sapnap? This was the first time he had interacted with the guy.

Suddenly everything was too hot, it was uncomfortable. His mind was racing. 

He tapped Sapnap’s arm, mumbling a quick “outside, too hot here” before pulling himself up. He made his way into the kitchen, his throat was too dry. Was drinking more probably a bad idea? Most definitely. Did he care? Not particularly, Quackity did tell him to let loose a little more. He poured himself another glass of the first drink he found. He knew downing it in one go was a terrible idea, even if he wanted to be less sober than he was. So he took a moderately hefty sip before quickly finding his way outside. 

He sat on one of the steps that led into the house, the night air was colder than he had expected. Nonetheless, it was better than inside. The music had become too loud with nothing to distract himself with. He stared down into the cup in his hands, swirling the liquid around a little before taking another sip. He still wasn’t used to the burn of the alcohol as it went down. 

He tried to push his thoughts aside, knowing what they were telling him already. He didn’t understand why he felt so close to Sapnap after two kisses, it was ridiculous. He frowned at the cup.

“You alright?” Karl nearly jumps out of his skin, he turns his head to see none other than the subject of his thoughts.

Karl turns back, “Yeah, just overwhelmed.”

He feels Sapnap sit down next to him, “I’m sorry.”

Karl panics, “It had nothing to do with you! W-Well it did, but not in a bad way!”

“That makes no sense, nimrod,” Karl relaxes, hearing the smile and teasing tone in Sapnap’s voice.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to drink anymore?”

Karl glances down at his cup, “Uh- you see, I couldn’t find anything else so…"

Sapnap hums, clearly not believing him, but not pushing further. 

“You’re shivering,” Karl glances down at his hands, which were shaking slightly.

Karl laughs quietly, “I didn’t realize I had been out here that long.”

He feels something get placed over him, the fabric covering his eyes. He grabs the fabric, realizing it was the hoodie Sapnap had been wearing the entire night.

“Take it, I don’t get cold very easily.” Karl could hear the smile in Sapnap’s voice, “Besides, I think you’d look better in it.”

He feels his face flush again, damn this man. 


End file.
